


In Which Going Out With Lucas Doesn’t End in a Total Disaster

by sailorcreampuff



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, between two people though lol, bisexual disaster lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Lucas and Adrian make plans for Valentine’s Day night.





	In Which Going Out With Lucas Doesn’t End in a Total Disaster

At the precise moment the final bell of the school day rang, Adrian was reading again. He was at a particularly interesting part of _The Little Prince_ \- a book he’d read many times, but never tired of. A shame it wasn’t technically “advanced” enough, or he’d assign it to his class.

“Hey, Adrian-“

He jolted, instantly back in the real world. Lucas gave him an apologetic smile.

“Heh, uh... Sorry. Thought you heard me come in.” They were alone in the classroom, all the students having left as soon as they could.

“I’m fine,” Adrian replied, putting his book down with a shrug. “What brings you here?”

“Right- I was here so I could ask you... Wait. Is all of that yours?” Lucas was staring in awe at a mountain of colorful letters and heart-shaped candies on the desk. “You’ve got a lot of admirers, huh?”

Adrian snorted. “Believe it or not, most of these are from Lori.”

“Ahh, that explains it,” Lucas grinned. “Oh, but... are you busy tonight, by any chance?”

“Tonight? Well, not particularly.”

“Great! Let’s get dinner together, huh?”

“Hmm...” Adrian racked his brain for any possible excuse before realizing one didn’t exist. And besides that, he realized he actually _wanted_ to go. “Sure,” He smiled. “Your choice.”

“I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but I wasn’t thinking anywhere too fancy... Just something so we can both say we weren’t totally alone today, right?” He laughed, but it was awkward. He cleared his throat. “I’ll uh, figure out.”

Realization dawned on Adrian. “This is a date,” He blurted. “You’re asking me on a date.”

Lucas’s face turned beet red. He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s not... I didn’t mean that, necessarily. Or, well.”

Adrian quickly regretted putting him on the spot. “Never mind. You can just call me later, okay?” He stood up, getting ready to leave, but Lucas blocked him by putting his hand on the wall.

“Adrian, wait. I’d... I would like it to be a date. If you don’t mind.”

Adrian tried to hide his embarrassment, but it wasn’t discreet at all. He was fidgeting with his tie, unable to meet the other man’s gaze. “Okay.” 

Lucas’s sheer boldness really, really caught him off-guard sometimes.

“Now, if _you_ wouldn’t mind, can I head home?” Adrian teased, still trying to mask his loss of composure.

“Of course!” Lucas stepped to the side, fumbling a bit. “...Why don’t we just go to the café? At seven?”

Adrian smiled. “That sounds good to me. I’ll see you there.”

\- - -

Lucas wasn’t entirely sure how his conversation with Adrian earlier had actually happened, but it had. He couldn’t help beaming at himself in the mirror. He was going on a Valentine’s date with the cute English teacher, something he never thought he’d get to brag about. He may not have had feelings as intense for Adrian as he did for Cybersix, but then, maybe that’s because he didn’t allow himself to. Somehow, dating Adrian seemed even less realistic than dating a mysterious, caped vigilante who fought crime by night. Must have been the fear that Adrian wasn’t into guys. Judging by how shy he’d acted earlier, though, Lucas figured that wouldn’t be a problem.

He wondered... this wasn’t cheating, right? It wasn’t like him and Cybersix were officially together, as much as that stung to admit. Of course one date with Adrian wouldn’t hurt anything.

The clothes he chose were sort of nice, but not overly nice to the point of stuffiness. A fuzzy blue sweater vest over a collared shirt looked different enough from something he’d wear on a normal school day, but with the same level of formality. Maybe he was overthinking this just a bit. He rolled up his sleeves before heading out.

To his surprise, when he got to their usual spot, Adrian was already sitting there. He wasn’t late, right? He checked his watch, which read 6:54. Strange.

“That’s funny, I never thought you’d be more excited than I am to be at the café.” Lucas winked.

“Huh?” Adrian blinked. “Oh, yes. I wanted to get here early so I could give you something.”

Lucas’s eyes widened. “What?” He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to bring a gift.

“Here...” Adrian lifted an orange rose from his lap; it was nicely wrapped, with a little tag that had “For Lucas” written on it in Adrian’s neat handwriting.

“Ah... thanks,” Lucas swallowed, accepting it. He knew he must be blushing. “Haha, flowers have different meanings, right?”

“They do.” Adrian seemed satisfied. “I’ll let you figure it out for yourself.”

“Well, thank you... again.” Lucas smiled. He carefully set it aside on the table. “I’ll have to find something for you, too. Though, I’m not sure I can outdo Lori.”

Adrian laughed, and it was such a bright and lovely sound. The man kept to himself so much that Lucas rarely got to hear it. Amusement shone beneath his round glasses, and Lucas had never felt more conflicted.

The two ordered wine with their meals. As usual, Adrian didn’t eat nearly as much as Lucas, opting for a side salad and a bowl of soup. Surely he of all people didn’t think he needed to watch his figure.

As the night went on, they kept talking back and forth, sometimes getting into debates. Lucas didn’t mind because with Adrian, it didn’t feel like they were arguing. It was sort of exciting, in a way. Of course, he was clearly outmatched when it came to literature topics (such as what the “true” meaning of Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_ was), but sometimes it was more about hearing Adrian’s voice than anything. It was so clear and confident, especially when he really knew what he was talking about. Lucas rested his cheek on his palm and just listened.

“Of course, that’s not taking into consideration- ah. I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” Adrian’s face heated up. Apparently he’d started to notice that Lucas was participating less.

“Not at all,” Lucas insisted, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I just like hearing you talk.” He realized what he’d said and stopped himself before he could say anything else embarrassing.

Adrian cleared his throat. “Thanks... I like talking to you, too.”

Lucas gave him a goofy grin. “So... can I walk you home?”

“Wait, huh?”

“This place closes pretty soon. The waiters are gonna start giving us the evil eye if we don’t head out.”

“Is it really that late? I hadn’t realized.”

“Yeah, we’ve been here a while. It’s pretty dark out now, so you shouldn’t walk home alone.”

Adrian squinted in confusion. “What about you?”

“What about me? No offense, but I’m a lot bigger and stronger of a guy than you, Adrian.”

Adrian seemed to find this hilarious for some reason, and he was giggling again. “Yeah, alright,” He laughed softly, “Let’s go, then. Just don’t forget your rose.”

“Of course.” Lucas replied. What was so funny, anyway?

To his surprise, Adrian took care of the check this time, and even left a generous tip for the waitress. Lucas held the door open, and the cool night air flowed in. It was cold outside, but Lucas’s nerves were keeping him more than warm enough. Still, he noticed Adrian shiver.

“Are you cold? I should’ve brought a jacket...”

“I’ll be okay,” Adrian reassured him.

“If you say so.”

They started off to the left, walking almost in-sync. Besides the wind, their footsteps were the only sound, and they echoed a bit. They were silent, but it was a peaceful silence. The streetlights illuminated Adrian’s features beautifully, Lucas thought. His face was sort of angular, but with that cute little nose. He noticed that once again, Adrian was rubbing his arms together to warm himself.

“Oh, Adrian, you’ve got goosebumps,” He said, concern evident in his voice.

“Lucas, it’s-“

“Here.” 

He held out his hand. Adrian quickly looked away in embarrassment, but took it anyway. Lucas’s hands seemed huge compared to his.

“Aha... better?” He tried.

Adrian nodded. “Mm-hmm.” He still wasn’t looking at him, but Lucas could have sworn he was smiling.

Neither person wanted to let go for the rest of the trip, so they kept holding hands along the way. Every so often, Lucas would stroke the back of Adrian’s hand with his thumb. His hands were so small and soft. He guided Lucas towards an apartment complex, and they stopped outside an unmarked door on the ground floor.

“This your place?”

“Yeah...” Adrian had a far-off look in his eyes. 

Lucas gently squeezed his hand, then let go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Adrian. Thanks for dinner.”

Adrian stopped spacing out. “Oh- no problem.” He looked at him shyly, covering part of his mouth with his hand. “I guess we should do this kind of thing more often.”

“Sounds good to me.” Lucas winked.

As he was about to turn around, Adrian leaned in close. Before he could realize what was going on, he kissed Lucas on the cheek.

“Um, bye,” He stammered, before retreating inside his apartment as quickly as he could.

Lucas had so much energy, he practically ran the rest of the way back home.

\- - -

“Data 7!” 

After shutting the door, the panther had come creeping out of hiding. He kneeled down to hug him.

“Did you miss me, brother?”

He took off his glasses and unbuttoned his shirt. If he wore his binder for much longer, he was going to get sore. Data 7 usually just looked away while he was changing- they were siblings, after all, so it wasn’t a big deal. She let her hair down, letting it fall in waves across her face.

“This won’t be easy... but I’ve got one last surprise for Lucas tonight.”

\- - -

The night had been exciting and surreal. Lucas was surprisingly exhausted from it all, but he doubted he’d be able to sleep. So much had happened that he needed to absorb.

Did this mean he was giving up on Cybersix? The date had gone a _lot_ better than he’d thought it would, but now he was more confused than ever. He groaned. He needed some fresh air.

Cracking open the window, he discovered a rose taped on the outside ledge for him to find. He cracked a smile. Only one person could reach that high, after all. He retrieved it and brought it inside, examining it. In the light, it was revealed to be bright orange- the same odd color that Adrian had chosen. He scratched the back of his head. Was there something here he wasn’t getting?

Sliding out a chair, he booted up his desktop and decided to look up the meanings of flowers. According to the first link he found, orange roses meant “enthusiasm and passion”. It didn’t make much sense, so he kept digging and discovered that one source described it as a blend of the red and yellow meanings, sometimes indicating a romance that started with friendship.

He looked back at the two flowers and frowned. It wasn’t exactly like he’d been in an innocent friendship with Cybersix from the start... and why give a gift that was so difficult to decipher? He found it more than a little weird that they’d chosen the same rose, and in an unusual color. Unless...

Oh, God. He knew what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made someone smile! I was definitely giddy writing it. Little bits of the plot came from suggestions in the C6 discord, which I highly recommend joining. I plan on writing more of these two in the future, so no worries about the ending ;^)


End file.
